Tom
For the article about the real life figure, see Thomas Ridgewell. '' Tom is a main character in Eddsworld, who is inspired and voiced by Tom Ridgewell (although voiced in earlier episodes by Alex Labbe, and voiced by Edd in his first appearance). Tom's character is known for having a blue hooded sweatshirt, no eyes (but vision), he loves kittens, (kitten shopping), large spiky hair (which he called "Steve" in Moving Targets) and a round, spherical head. He is shown to be the smart and funny out of the three main cast members and may be the sanest of the characters in the show. He appears to most of the time wear a bored expression of the time but does sometimes has a more cheerful one. Tom usually seems rather unfazed by huge troubles and threats, as shown in Space Face (Part 2), when he was standing by some buttons and pressing them, making no actual effort in the slightest to prevent the ship they were aboard from crashing into Earth below. He also did not panic at any point when the ship was going at full speed and he didn't show any concern. It is revealed in Zanta Claws that Tom dislikes (wants to destroy) Christmas. Tom makes a small appearence in Tord's Adventure Character biography His mom was a bowling ball and his dad was a watermelon, (25ft under the seat), explaining his lack of eyes and round head shape. He is best known for having a deep hatred of Christmas, due to the fact that he is a Jehovah's Witness. An example would be in Zanta Claws when he was up on the roof trying to shoot Santa Claus with a bazooka. On Xmas Day, he's the only one not excited for Christmas, (even before the bad presents, the flamed fire, and the horrible reception). In Zanta Claws II he is given his most wanted gift, a pair of eyes by Zanta, but when Zanta tries to shoot Santa, after Tom accidentally shot him in the arm, he jumps in front of Santa and the laser reflects off of his new eyes and hits a chandelier which crushes Zanta. This burns his eyes though and he is once again eyeless, saying he hates Christmas at the end of the flash. In the next Christmas flash, he shows almost no emotion whatsoever during the episode. His hate for Christmas is truly shown in Zanta Claws III, where he steals Zanta's sleigh and sets out to destroy Christmas once and for all. He is eventually stopped by Edd, Matt, Santa, and Zanta. His hatred towards Christmas is also shown in Space Face, when Tom burns down a Christmas tree in the desire room. According to Edd "Tom's pain is always the best thing about Christmas.". His lack of eyes have been referenced to many times. In Ruined, Edd couldn't see Tom's eyes in the dark, before he remembered Tom had no eyes. When he was about to be attacked by a sea monster he yelled "Life... Flashing... Before... Hm." when he realized he didn't have eyes for his life to flash before (25th Under the Seat). In Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) he rubs his hands into his eyes, revealing there are not eyeballs in the sockets but that the sockets appear to be jet black. In WTFuture Tom takes his bass Susan out of a case by going through a retina scanner, which unlocks since there was no data found. One Eddsworld comic saw him trying to crush some play dough with his mouth, which ended up coming out of the holes where his eyes were and acting like a shape maker. His clones have their eyes removed by forks during the production stage in Spares. In Zanta Claws, when saying "I did not!" Tom has eyes Tom does however have eyes in all three Zanta Claws movies. In Zanta Claws, innocent-looking eyes appear whilst he denies that he ate the pie, in Zanta Claws II, he receives eyes from Zanta (however they burn in the sunlight and are later destroyed by a laser gun blast), and in Zanta Claws III, he has angry eyes whilst talking to Zanta, making a random appearance for an unknown reason similar to the original part of the sub-series. And in Space Face, when Tom was zapped by a normalizer by Edd, he had eyes. But when he was zapped by a lazer gun by Matt, he had no eyes once again. Tom may be the stupid one (as seen in "Spares" when he mistook white paint for milk and drank it even after Edd had told him it was white paint), but, in Climate Change, he was shown to be smarter than Edd and Matt. Despite Tom and Tord hanging out together and living together (until Tord moved), they hate each other. It's revealed in behind the scenes when Tom called Tord a commie (communist) and Tord responded, calling Tom a Jehovah's Witness. In Ruined, Tom taunts Tord because Edd chose him to go with him when the gang had to split up (it would've been safer for Matt and Tord if the latter hadn't had any matches). In Eddsworld Christmas Special 2005, it mentions Tom and Tord's frequent arguments. In 25ft Under the Seat, as Tord was leaving, Tom says, "Good riddance," and Tord backs his car into Tom, knocking him over. He also ended up shooting and killing Tord's ghost during the events of the Zombeh trilogy despite the fact he was trying to help him. In a world where Edd never existed, Tom and Tord became friends and started making 'adult films' together, making Tom extremely wealthy. Also, in "Just a Bit crazy", they smile at each other for unknown reasons. Tom's alcohol addiction was revealed in Behind the scenes of Eddsworld when he tells the interviewer he was kicked out of the production of The Dudette Next Door when he became extremely drunk and abusive. He was then spiteful of how successful the episode was and said it was only a hit "because of that crappy lesbian plug." After an intervention held by Edd, Tom spent a couple months in rehab and returned back to Eddsworld sober. His favorite alcoholic drink is Smirnoff, which he started drinking from an early age as when he was young he once passed up a bottle of milk for a bottle of Smirnoff which is shown while his life was flashing before his eyes (25th Under the Seat). Despite this, he has a hatred for diet Smirnoff, shown when he fired a bazooka at Santa's sleigh because he gave him diet Smirnoff instead of regular Smirnoff as a Christmas present. In later episodes, it was revealed Tom had turned back to drinking, in Zombeh Attack 2 Matt tried to get help from a drunk Tom who threw up on Matt's shoes, at the end of the episode he said "Edd, lets go get me drunk." In Zombeh Attack 3, Edd didn't trust his plan of using explosive cocktails because he imagined Tom drinking all the alcohol inside the bottles and becoming drunk. However, his alcohol managed to save the group on one occasion in Ruined, when he managed to eliminate two mummies with two empty bottles of alcohol he was carrying with him. Tom stopped drinking for a while, but was shown drunk once again in Zanta Claws III when he started shooting down Christmas decorations from the roofs of houses. In the Eddsworld comic "New Year", he promised not to get drunk during New Year's celebrations, but ended up waking up half naked in a bush in the middle of the countryside. Tom is the most frequently injured member of the group. So far he has been full body cast twice,(Zanta Claws 3 blown up, thrown through a security fence, crushed by a lamppost, fallen down Edd's chimney, fallen off Edd's roof, been pushed down a massive slide by a giant pencil (Hello Hellhole, shot by multiple arrows, hit by Tord's car (25ft Under the Seat), hit in the back of the head by two branches, hit the face by a lamppost, fallen down a pit, shoved in a bin (the similar fate as one of his clones, who was shoved in a bin twice), fallen out of a helicopter, attacked by a giant octopus (25th Under the Seat), got into a fist fight with Zanta, has been hit over the head with a hammer (Hammer and Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders) and shot in the face by a laser (Zanta Claws II and also attacked by rabid ferrets in the episode "Hammer and Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble)". In Eddsworld comics he has been buried in the snow and ended up frozen in a block of ice then shown as an exhibit in a museum labeled, "21st century man". Other comics saw him get hit by a car while making a wish, buying a blow up sex doll which ended up exploding on him, having a heart attack during a "surprise party" held by Edd and Matt, accidentally drinking acid, believing it to be a soft drink, cracking his back while trying to pick up a penny and stabbing himself in the stomach when it started telling him what to do. When Tom visited Hell, Lucifer told him he would see him again in 6 months. It is shown that Tom is the fastest character like in Zombeh Attack Series, and also WTFuture and got pushed into a trap (Ruined). Tom is skilled at playing the bass guitar, and proves so in Zanta Claws III when he has a guitar duel with Zanta. He owns a bass guitar which he calls Susan, who he cares for greatly, and after the events of Ruined, where Edd broke her, he keeps her in a safe that requires an eye scan to be accessed (the safe only opens if no data is found). But turned out not to need any data due to his eyes being blank, He chose Susan as his prized possession and takes it with him when the gang go on the run from Future Edd. Before Tom, when he was 13, was in Eddsworld, Edd drew Tomska in Bendee Stick form and his character was named "Tomeestick". Although he loves alchohol, you rarely see him drunk. Thomas Ridgewell :Main article: Thomas Ridgewell List Of Tom's Holy Lines *Holy Trombones on a Pogo Stick! (Zombeh Nation) *Holy Sock Puppet in a Sausage Factory! (Hello Hellhole) *Holy Crap!(Ruined) *Holy Pop Tarts and a Pencil Sharpener...no? (Ruined) *Holy Happy holidays in a ha-------- (Zanta Claws)(------ = Lines was when he got KO'd by trees) *Holy Toothpaste in a Suitcase (Tom's Tales of Brilliance, Bang, Boom, Splat! (during his 'MC Tom' Rap) *Holy Bumblebees on a Body Board! (Spares) *Holy Carrot Cake on a Kitten! (Spares) *Holy Reused Joke on a Web Toon! (Spares) *Holy Mongoose in a Monster Truck! (Moving Targets) *Holy Beach Ball in a Blender! (Eddsworld Competition (referenced by Edd, never actually said by Tom himself) *Holy Hot Dog on a toaster! (Climate Change) *Holy Pug in a Pizza Box! (WTFuture) *Now we just turn left here and...holy shit. (Zombeh Attack 2) (said by Edd, rather than Tom, but it's still a holy line) *Holy Snowflake on Jabba the Hut! (Deleted line from Hammer and Fail [Part 2]) *Holy Lonely Pony Eating Macaroni! (The Snogre) *Holy Mother of Wet Blazing Saddle Sauce (The Lazer Colletion 5) A majority of the holy lines were said by Tom Future Tom Future Tom appears in WTFuture with Future Matt to the present with an extra time machine to find Future Edd and stop him from trying to commit a paradoxical suicide, that is, by killing his past self. When Tom sees himself, he asks about the high-tech visor in place of his eyes. Tom: "Hey. Uh... Why the eye thing?" Future Tom: "Remember that lazer you took to the face?" Tom: "Uhhh... Yeah?" Future Tom: "Cancer." This refers to the 2008 Eddsworld Christmas special, "Zanta Claws II". In the special, Tom is hit in the face with a laser. It could also refer to "Space Face" when Tom is zapped with a normalizer by Edd and with a lazer gun by Matt. Edd smacks Future Edd with Tom's bass, causing both Toms yell "No! Susan!!" Future Tom's laser, which Edd reflects with Matt's self-portrait, hits a street light; it crushes Future Matt and both Toms, with the latter holding the broken bass in horror. List of Deaths Similar to Kenny from South Park, Tom has died many times in Eddsworld. Here is a list of his deaths in the mainstream episodes and shorts. He has died the most out of the cast, totaling at fourteen deaths in the series canon. *Stabbed with a sword wielded by Matt - Eddsworld Halloween Short 2005 *Jumping into a giant juicer - Tom's Tales of Awesome *Dropping from the ledge of a cliff - Tom's Tales of Awesome *Mistaken for a zombeh and shot by a helicopter - Zombeh Nation *Bitten by a zombeh - Zombeh Attack 3(survived from death AS SHOWN on Youtube.com) *Stabbed through the chest with a sword - Eddsworld Halloween Special 2007 *Skiing off the edge of a cliff - Tom's Tales of Brilliance *Flying into a plane, twice - Tom's Tales of Brilliance *Impaled by several stakes from an unstable stake gun - Matt Sucks *WAS a Zombie - This is Halloween (Only on Newgrounds) *Drowned in his (and Edd's) house - Rock Bottom *Killed possibly by Edd, thrown in the trash, And replaced by a Matt Clone - Spares *Eaten by Matt's Socks (Which were dropped in nuclear waste) - Date Night (in a flashback) *Falls down a trap door and Edd lands on him (also killing Matt and Tord, although it sounds like Tom survived) - Ruined Trivia *Tom's real life counterpart has guest starred on The Lazer Collection 5, along with Bing. *It is revealed in the comic Eyes, the deal with Tom's eyes are highly inappropriate and contagious. *When Tom had a uni-brow, he never had a mouth unless he spoke. *Tom's eyebrow was stolen by a squirrel in "Tom's Tales of Brilliance" when he travels to the future. *Tom speaks "Holy _____ in a _____!" lines in Eddsworld, but not in his YouTube account, TomSka. *Tom was born without eyes. *In the eddisode Space face Part 2 his original 2004 looks can be seen briefly when Matt zapped him. *Tom was called Private Bowling Ball after his head got shaved off at Moving Targets *It is revealed in 25 ft. Under The Seat that Tom went to a prom with a walnut. *It's revealed Tom can grow a beard at will. *For some reason Tom's eyes whent from a unibrow to black eyes. *Tom is proven to be smartest of the trio in Climate Change. *Tom is the sanest of the characters, as Edd is mostly sane, Matt is kind of sane, and Tord isn't even remotely sane. *As revealed in Space Face Part 2, he hates Matt. He lied about liking him during the warp speed, but later states that he's "alright" at the end, though it could have been another lie. *Even though, he is the smartest, Tom is the youngest of the trio, being 23. *Tom has threw up at Matt three times. Twice in a comic and once in an eddisode. In the comic Mystery Part 8, he vomits on Matt after he tells Tom and Edd to leave him and Anna alone as they are going to be "lovey dovey," possibly nauseating Tom. The second time was in another comic Catch, where Matt sneezes on Tom. Tom 'catches' Matt's sneeze and barfs (or sneezes) on Matt. The third time he puked on Matt was in the eddisode Zombeh Attack 2. Zombeh Matt comes to Tom's apartment to recruit Tom to help him find the necronomicon. He finds Tom, who is drunk and before Matt can finish what he has to say, Tom immediantly vomits on his shoes. Gallery To see this page's gallery, visit Tom/Gallery '' '' Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Tom Ridgewell Category:Eddsworld Category:Main Characters